Wedding Waltz
It´s like a dream, but I cannot wake up from that All of it´s real, this is where I am at I´m in Zootopia´s old cathedral, built somewhere in the 17th century Tonight, this sly fox took his steps into holy matrimony I am no longer Nick Wilde, but now I´m Nick Hopps The best of friends have won each other´s hearts I´m holding your paw, my beloved Judy In your wedding dress, you look like a true beauty Both your dress and my suit are pure white, like our hearts We walk together on hall lit with lots of candles With the party still going, our wedding guests are watching us At the middle of the room, we engage in a wedding waltz most wondrous Together on the floor, we move gracefully like a peaceful wind A few rose petals fall off beautifully from the flower crown on your head I can see your lovely smile as we get into a closed position Neither of us can shake it off, this happy, blissful emotion Finnick, Flash, Gazelle and many others watch gladly in reverence An orchestra beings to play as me and my bunny bride start to dance I feel like my paws have left the ground and I´m flying As I look deep into your purple eyes, I can see you´re almost crying Our friendship become something more valuable over time You once told you had never been this happy until I entered your life Back then, I could´ve easily lived a rich and successful life as a hustler But that was before I knew the greatest treasure in life was you, my dear Your heart, beauty and wit are greater than that of any vixen After all you did for me, you certainly earned my love in return Our waltz goes on, as the atmosphere feels so romantic and dreamlike This is the kind of place I wish I didn´t have to leave Through the large windows, I can see all the stars shining in the night sky I feel like I´m dancing above the clouds with my sultry bunny With you, I would go to any place or corner in the world I´ll face all the future days by your side, good or bad Our relationship is playful and witty, but also affectionate and gentle by nature I had a great time getting to know you, for there´s so much in common that we have Your fox husband will always be there for you whenever you need him I´ll share my fox burrow with you and when you feel cold, I´ll keep you warm Our dance slows down as the music is coming to its end We couldn´t have picked a more magnificent night to get wed Your eyes shine marvelously as I lift your veil slightly Our faces draw closer as our lips are ready We wrap our paws around our necks and kiss with passion The kiss is long, slow and so full of affection This is certainly one night I will never forget Here comes my happy future with my lovely rabbit The best kind of music doesn´t come from orchestra, but from our beating hearts I could hear their sound loudly during our wedding waltz. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Wedding stories Category:Romantic fics